


Кожа к коже

by Gianeya



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Augmentations kink, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раньше у Фрэнка не было причин прикасаться к Дженсену. Да, они пожимали друг другу руки при встрече, но до взрыва Дженсен частенько ходил в перчатках, а после — щеголял аугментациями, так что контакта кожа к коже они успешно избегали. До сегодняшнего дня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кожа к коже

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Soulmate на ЗФБ-2016   
> Версия soulmate!AU: при самом первом соприкосновении соулмейты испытывают непреодолимое желание заняться сексом вот прям здесь и прям сейчас.  
> Небольшая АУ в каноне: Дженсен установил новый чип еще в Детройте, до того, как отправился на Хэнша во второй раз.   
> Кинк на импланты/протезы.  
> Беты: Maude A.I., melissakora

Так уж сложилось, что раньше у Фрэнка не было причин прикасаться к Дженсену. Какие тут могут быть причины? Они всего лишь работали в одной компании и в основном сталкивались в столовой или на совещаниях у Шарифа. В остальное же время Фрэнк предпочитал сводить их общение к пикировкам по инфолинку. Да, они иногда пожимали друг другу руки при встрече, но до взрыва Дженсен частенько ходил в перчатках, а после — щеголял аугментациями, так что контакта кожа к коже они успешно избегали. До сегодняшнего дня.

Но именно сегодня Шариф попросил Фрэнка лично откалибровать новый микрочип, который установили Дженсену после возникших у «ПРОТЕЗа» неполадок в системе. И это после того, как Фрэнк несколько часов пытался отследить сигналы с датчиков слежения пропавших ученых! Вот только он мог сколько угодно не любить Дженсена, но отпускать того на очередное сумасшедшее задание без тщательной проверки программ не стал бы даже он. 

На улицах по-прежнему не затихали беспорядки, так что Дженсен — как всегда в этом своем пижонском плаще — добрался до лаборатории Фрэнка только поздно вечером. К этому часу в здании Шариф Индастриз оставались лишь охранники, да сам Шариф, который в последнее время взял за привычку ночевать на работе. 

— Проходи, раздевайся до пояса и садись вон туда. Мне нужно будет подключить несколько датчиков, чтобы получить необходимые данные, — не отрывая взгляда от мониторов, Фрэнк рассеянно кивнул на стул, стоящий сбоку от его стола. Ему оставалось дочитать всего пару страниц кода, который использовали взломщики во время последней атаки на Шариф Индастриз.

Где-то через минуту Дженсен негромко кашлянул, и Фрэнк слегка вздрогнул — он слишком привык, что никто не рискует прерывать его рабочий процесс. Бросив раздраженный взгляд на Дженсена, он, тем не менее, закрыл файл с кодом и открыл программу контроля и отладки функций имплантов «ПРОТЕЗа». Запустив диагностический алгоритм, он дотянулся до пучка датчиков и начал распутывать провода.

— Только не дергайся, в инструкции написано, что это может быть немного неприятно, — с этими словами Фрэнк потянулся к шее Дженсена, намереваясь закрепить первый датчик за его правым ухом.

— Я не думаю... — когда пальцы Фрэнка соприкоснулись с его кожей, Дженсен резко замолчал и издал странный, невнятный звук. В любой другой ситуации Фрэнк не преминул бы съязвить на тему туповатых вояк, которые даже не умеют толком формулировать собственные мысли... В любой другой — но только не в этой. А в тот миг Фрэнк и сам мог только с хрипом втягивать в легкие воздух, потому что из этой единственной точки контакта кожа к коже по его телу стремительно и неумолимо начинало разливаться тепло.

Ему понадобилось несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений — волна тепла сделала мысли странно медленными и ленивыми — чтобы сообразить, что происходит. Родственные души. Невозможно! Только не он и Дженсен! Это какая-то ошибка! Они же друг друга терпеть не могут! Никакой связи между ними быть не должно... Наверняка, вселенная просто случайно промахнулась с ними. Ну и что, что этого еще никогда не случалось — все когда-нибудь бывает впервые.

Когда Фрэнк все же догадался наконец отдернуть руку, предательское тепло уже разлилось по всему его телу и постепенно начинало скапливаться в низу живота. 

— Что за чушь собачья, этого не может быть, что-то не так, наверняка, это твои чертовы импланты виноваты, я никогда не хотел, так не бывает, уж точно не со мной и не с тобой, — невнятно забормотал он, отшатываясь от Дженсена. Вернее, пытаясь отшатнуться, — потому что стоило ему разорвать их соприкосновение, как Дженсен неуловимо быстрым движением крепко схватил его за руку. Бормотание резко оборвалось — Фрэнк завороженно уставился на черные углепластиковые пальцы на своем запястье. 

Он знал, что эти пальцы могут в одно мгновение перемолоть кости его предплечья в пыль — Шариф предусмотрительно снабдил его полнейшими характеристиками всех установленных Дженсену имплантов. Но вместо того, чтобы испугаться, он поймал себя на мысли, что даже сейчас Дженсен на удивление осторожен. И что он был бы совсем не против, если бы этой самой осторожности в хватке Дженсена было поменьше. 

Тепло превратилось в обжигающий жар, разливающийся по венам. Пусть они больше и не соприкасались кожей — эндорфинам, мгновенно выплеснувшимся в кровь при первом контакте, было уже наплевать.

— Это все равно неправ... — снова упрямо попытался заявить Фрэнк, не глядя Дженсену в лицо, но тот, похоже, не собирался давать ему время глубже задуматься о происходящем. Не выпуская его запястья, Дженсен встал и толкнул Фрэнка к ближайшей стене — все так же осторожно, но с той силой, что таилась в его имплантах, толчок все равно выбил у Фрэнка остатки воздуха из легких. Он попытался вздохнуть, вот только кислорода в комнате, кажется, не осталось вовсе, а все пространство словно заполнил острый аромат возбуждения с ноткой цитрусовой горечи. Фрэнк чуть слышно застонал — его любимый запах — и опять попытался дернуться в сторону от Дженсена, но тот уже перехватил его вторую руку, вжал его в стену всем телом — и замер. 

Фрэнк обреченно и самую капельку выжидающе прикрыл глаза, но секунды сменяли друг друга, а Дженсен все не шевелился. Наконец, не выдержав напряжения неизвестности, Фрэнк приподнял веки, встретился глазами с Дженсеном — он успел убрать защитные линзы? когда? Фрэнк не слышал знакомого щелчка, с которым они исчезали, — и снова застыл, словно загипнотизированный. Он всегда считал, что глазные импланты не способны выражать эмоции — в конце концов, они ведь полностью подконтрольны управляющим протоколам — но как же он ошибался. Глаза Дженсена сейчас казались совсем живыми: зрачки чуть пульсировали — наверное, в ритм с пульсом; обычно неестественно подвижные элементы радужки замерли, а ресницы слабо подрагивали, будто Дженсен тоже сопротивлялся желанию зажмуриться. То есть, Дженсен тоже был совершенно явно возбужден, но при этом почему-то не торопился набрасываться на Фрэнка хотя бы с поцелуями.

— Чего ты медлишь? — Фрэнк почти всхлипнул; потом он будет ругать себя за этот жалкий звук, но сейчас он уже почти признал поражение и готов был выбросить белый флаг в борьбе с собственными гормонами.

— Просто я пока еще помню, что родственные души — не панацея от неприязни, — голос Дженсена звучал чуть глубже, чем обычно, но говорил он, казалось, совершенно спокойно. — И я не хочу тебя насиловать, Фрэнсис, — договаривал он уже шепотом, наклонившись к самому уху Фрэнка и едва ощутимо касаясь его мочки губами. 

Фрэнк повернул голову к Дженсену почти против воли — хотя, какое там «против воли», кого он пытался обмануть? Его собственное имя, произнесенное глубоким, низким голосом, сорвало последние предохранители и взломало все файерволлы.

— А я помню, что желание, возникающее при первом контакте родственных душ, всегда обоюдное — иначе этот нелепый механизм давно изжил бы себя за века эволюции, — как его хватило на такую длинную фразу, Фрэнк и сам не до конца понимал. 

Довольный смешок Дженсена подсказал Фрэнку, что его провели, как младенца.

— Я надеялся, что ты сам это скажешь, Фрэнсис, — Дженсен больше не пытался скрывать возбуждение в голосе. Теплое дыхание скользнуло вниз по шее Фрэнка, а через секунду за ним последовало прикосновение горячих губ, и немного поутихшее было возбуждение буквально взорвалось сверхновой. 

Фрэнк застонал и спрятал лицо у Дженсена на плече, позабыв об имплантах, — правда, всего на миг. Уткнувшись в углепластик, он на секунду замер, подсознательно ожидая, что черный материал, так похожий на металл, окажется холодным — но он зря боялся. Единственным отличием импланта от настоящей руки была его твердость, ну, и цвет, конечно. Фрэнк на пробу скользнул губами вдоль искусственного плеча и ощутил, как пальцы на его запястьях сжались чуть крепче. Всего на мгновение, но он не смог сдержать очередной стон. Дженсен длинно выдохнул ему в шею — по слегка влажной от выступившей испарины коже побежали мурашки — и сжал пальцы снова. Но теперь он уже не торопился расслаблять хватку и попытался взглянуть Фрэнку в лицо.

— Можно? — вопрос застал Фрэнка врасплох. 

— Не сомневайся, если меня что-то не устроит, я не побоюсь сказать, — привычное ехидство плохо сочеталось со срывающимся от возбуждения голосом, но Фрэнк не собирался внезапно превращаться в ванильную девицу только из-за того, что его вот-вот трахнет человек, оказавшийся его родственной душой.

— Приятно слышать, что даже сейчас ты не изменяешь себе, — очередной смешок в ответ. Фрэнк попытался разозлиться, но Дженсен выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы плавно опуститься на колени, скользнув телом вдоль всего тела Фрэнка. Пальцы на запястьях все-таки разжались: Дженсен взялся расстегивать его ремень и ширинку, и Фрэнк немедленно опустил освободившиеся руки ему на плечи. Искусственный материал под пальцами был теплым и гладким, и Фрэнк, завороженный контрастом кожи и черного углепластика, неторопливо погладил Дженсена вдоль границы крепления импланта. Дженсен зашипел — Фрэнк на миг испугался, что ему неприятно, — но не попытался отодвинуться. Решив, что он тоже вполне может сказать, если ему что-то не понравится, Фрэнк продолжил скользить пальцами по его плечам. 

Раньше он никогда не замечал за собой такого интереса к имплантам, но сейчас никак не мог оторваться от них: гладил, пытался царапнуть ногтями, крепко сжимал, словно в надежде оставить отпечатки на их твердой поверхности. Он даже поймал себя на мысли, что был бы не прочь еще и облизать их, ощутить их гладкость под языком, найти чуть отличающиеся по текстуре шершавые сенсорные точки на ладонях и пальцах Дженсена... Представив, как это выглядело бы со стороны, Фрэнк застонал.

А Дженсен, прикрыв глаза и прижавшись лицом к его бедру, просто принимал эту неожиданную ласку — Фрэнк почему-то именно сейчас вспомнил, что чувствительность у имплантов была чуть выше, чем у кожи, и самодовольно улыбнулся. На некоторое время Дженсен даже оставил попытки стянуть с него штаны — правда, ненадолго. Буквально через минуту он открыл глаза и снова целеустремленно принялся за ремень Фрэнка. Чуть слышно звякнула пряжка, и Фрэнк вздрогнул, крепче сжимая руки на плечах Дженсена. Он только сейчас осознал, что те самые твердые черные углепластиковые пальцы — пальцы, способные гнуть металл и ломать кости, — сейчас прикоснутся к его члену. Это должно было пугать, но не пугало, а, наоборот, только подстегивало возбуждение.

Замерев в предвкушении, Фрэнк смотрел, как неторопливо Дженсен стягивает с него штаны вместе с бельем. На головке члена блестела капелька уже выступившей смазки. Медленно и плавно Дженсен скользнул руками вверх по его бедрам — и у Фрэнка перехватило дыхание. Возбуждение накатывало волнами; он ждал, что вот, сейчас, Дженсен прикоснется к его члену... Но вместо этого тот повел раскрытыми ладонями дальше: вверх по бокам, по животу, одной рукой задрал рубашку, пальцами другой обвел впадинку пупка — и Фрэнк не выдержал. Зарычав, он схватил Денсена за запястья и попытался направить его руки к собственному члену, но это было все равно, что пытаться сдвинуть скалу.

— Ты надо мной издеваешься?! — раздражение прорывалось даже сквозь крышесносное удовольствие первого секса с родственной душой.

— Самую капельку.

Этот гад ухмылялся! Фрэнк снова зарычал и попробовал оттолкнуть его, но Дженсен больше не стал медлить. Одной рукой он крепко перехватил оба запястья Фрэнка, а другой наконец прикоснулся к его члену. 

Вот теперь Фрэнк снова жалобно всхлипнул. Его, кажется, должно было вот-вот закоротить, потому что зрелище черных пальцев на члене его чуть ли не с ума сводило. На краю сознания мелькнула полубессвязная мысль: а был ли у него фетиш на импланты раньше или он приобрел его конкретно здесь и сейчас — с Дженсеном?

Обдумать этот вопрос ему было не суждено: Дженсен решил не останавливаться на достигнутом и, наклонившись ближе, осторожно слизнул каплю смазки с головки. Широко раскрытыми глазами Фрэнк, не отрываясь, смотрел, как его член исчезает во рту Дженсена, как его губы добираются до его же пальцев и начинают скользить обратно к головке. А потом снова вперед. И назад. И вперед... 

В какой-то момент Дженсен отпустил его запястья и потянулся освободившейся рукой вниз, к собственной ширинке, и Фрэнк снова вцепился в его плечи. Он не видел, что именно делает Дженсен, потому что сейчас он мог только завороженно пялиться на механические пальцы и живые губы на своем члене. Но Фрэнк отлично чувствовал, как каждое движение отдается в имплантах под его ладонями едва заметной вибрацией. Он сжал пальцы еще сильнее, почти до боли, — и не столько услышал, сколько все телом ощутил, как Дженсен застонал. 

Наверное, этот стон и перебросил Фрэнка за грань. Просто в какой-то момент он осознал, что больше не видит Дженсена — вероятно, как раз во время оргазма он и закрыл глаза. Приподняв отяжелевшие веки, он взглянул вниз — и его обмякающий член снова вздрогнул. Дженсен все еще сидел на полу и лениво слизывал со своих пальцев потеки спермы. 

Белой спермы с черных пальцев.

Зажмурившись, Фрэнк с силой стукнулся затылком о стенку и сполз вниз. 

— А ты сам?.. — можно было притвориться, что в нем говорит простая, хоть и не слишком для него привычная вежливость, но к чему обманывать себя? Он прекрасно понимал, что задать вопрос его заставило желание снова прикоснуться к Дженсену — и к его имплантам — под любым доступным предлогом. И, черт побери, списать это на эндорфиновый взрыв от инициального контакта с родственной душой уже не получалось: после первого же оргазма уровень гормонов шел на спад чрезвычайно быстро, так уж было запрограммировано эволюцией. Потому что начальное, чисто физическое удовольствие мгновенно связывало родственные души некой эфемерной ментальной связью, а дальше им уже нужно было сближаться друг с другом на более глубоком — психологическом — уровне, чтобы эту самую связь укрепить. Хотя поговаривали, что секс и потом не становился менее сумасшедшим, но столь непреодолимого желания при этом уже не возникало. Хотя собственно секса у них ведь и не случилось, так что кто знает, каким он мог в итоге оказаться... 

Фрэнк мысленно поморщился: привычка заговаривать людям зубы иногда проявлялась у него и вот такими потоками сознания. И, стоп, он что, подумал о том, что не против трахнуться с Дженсеном?

— При первом контакте родственных душ не только желание обоюдно — оргазмы тоже обычно случаются одновременно, — расслабленная, довольная улыбка шла Дженсену просто до неприличия. Фрэнк демонстративно закатил глаза и собрался сказать какую-нибудь гадость — ну, или поцеловать его, наконец, — чтобы стереть эту ухмылку, но не успел.

— Адам, вы с Фрэнком закончили проверку чипа? Хью уже ушел, Малик должна доставить его в безопасное место, так что зайди пока ко мне. Я все же хотел бы обсудить с тобой кое-какие возникшие у меня подозрения до того, как ты отправишься на Хэнша, — голос Шарифа, раздавшийся из компьютерных динамиков, заставил Фрэнка вздрогнуть. Дженсен же только поморщился и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Неожиданно он стремительно наклонился вперед и коротко поцеловал Фрэнка в губы.

— Поговорим, когда я вернусь, — с этими словами Дженсен встал, быстро подхватил со стула бронежилет и плащ, вышел из офиса и направился к ближайшему лифту, одеваясь на ходу. Интересно, зайдет он сначала хотя бы в туалет или действительно побежит к Шарифу немедленно?

По-прежнему сидя на полу, Фрэнк устало вздохнул — а ведь проверить работоспособность нового чипа они так и не успели. Ну да ничего, это тоже подождет до возвращения Дженсена. В конце концов, этот самый чип «ПРОТЕЗ» установили целой толпе своих пациентов. Ничего с этим самоуверенным ублюдком Адамом Дженсеном не случится. Даже на чертовом Хэнша.

***

Кто же мог знать, что в итоге на Хэнша все только начнется?! Следом Дженсен оказался сначала на Сингапуре — и за три дня без связи Фрэнк едва не поседел! — а потом и вовсе в самой жопе мира: в гребаной Арктике на гребаной Панхее, где творилась какая-то абсолютно необъяснимая гребаная хрень.

— Боюсь... Тебе придется действовать в одиночку, Дженсен, — он очень старался, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, но Дженсен всегда был слишком проницательным.

— Что это с тобой, Фрэнсис? Такое ощущение, что тебя это расстраивает.

— Ты дурак! — все же не выдержал Фрэнк. — Ты еще помнишь, что обещал мне разговор, или тебе в крио-капсуле память отшибло?! Так что не смей там подохнуть, Дженсен, ты меня слышишь?!

— Пр...ти...ф...нсис... — а дальше только раздражающее шипение помех на знакомой частоте.

Фрэнк устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Ну, пусть он только вернется — Фрэнк найдет, что ему сказать. И плевать, что говорить обещал сам Дженсен. Хотя, пожалуй, сначала можно будет обойтись и вовсе без разговоров. В конце концов, нужно же проверить: действительно ли секс с родственной душой всегда сносит крышу. А после можно будет уже и поговорить... Точно. Так все и будет.

Адам ведь всегда возвращается.


End file.
